Chapter 06: Yuuko of the Dusk, Part 2
Continuing from the previous chapter, this chapter is Part 2 of two chapters of Yuuko of the Dusk (昏黒の夕子, Konkoku no Yuuko). Kirie Kanoe and Teiichi Niiya, longing the truth to be exposed, heads to the Paranormal Investigation Club where everything began, and Teiichi faces the fear of seeing Yuuko Kanoe's gruesome form. Synopsis Kirie tells Teiichi that like most of the students in Seikyou Academy, she has heard of stories about Yuuko, although she considered them to be like the average ghost story. However, she discovered one day that Yuuko is indeed real, and Kirie's grandmother was Yuuko's younger sister, although she knew nothing else except that she died at the age of 15. After the discovery, she began to see Yuuko, and at first she did not take notice to her until Kirie saw Yuuko's gruesome form. Later on, Kirie finds out that Yuuko has been clinging onto Teiichi, so she decided to warn him beforehand. Teiichi still believes that Yuuko might be telling the truth, but Kirie tries to shoot down his trust of Yuuko and she confidently tells him that the story of "Spirited Away" is real, and she is doing both her grandmother, the school and Teiichi a favor by stopping the complications brought by the chance that Teiichi dies by Yuuko's hand. Soon, Teiichi speaks of the underground room inside the Old School Building and this surprises Kirie. She demands that Teiichi points her where Yuuko's body is, but while Kirie is trying to presuade Teiichi to take her there... ...Yuuko emerges from the end of the hallway. Kirie sprints away from Yuuko while Teiichi hesitantly follows. The two soon reach the Paranormal Investigation Club headquarters, and with Teiichi's help, Kirie takes down the planks that cover the hidden room and as Kirie prepares for the descent, Teiichi is taken by surprise when someone embraces him from behind. It is Yuuko. Yuuko holds on to Teiichi and tells Kirie that what she did, taking away Teiichi from her, is unforgivable. With the chances of saving Teiichi running slim, Kirie decides to leave Teiichi behind and runs towards the dark passageway where Yuuko's remains are. Meanwhile, Teiichi is still frozen in shock, with Yuuko's arms wrapped around him. She demands Teiichi to look at her straight in the eyes, but Teiichi looks away. Yuuko soon lets go of Teiichi, realizing that she might look terrible in her current form. She then holds on to Teiichi as she admits that Teiichi changed how she viewed every day, and he was the one who made her days fun. Yuuko, noticing that Teiichi is still unresponsive to her words, prepares to leave him behind, but Teiichi finally moves, holding her hand in spite of her current form. Teiichi confesses that it was cowardly of him to pretend to see nothing, and that he was scared to see Yuuko's in another light. Soon, Yuuko decides to ask Teiichi about how she looks, just like the first time they did such a thing. Just like before, Teiichi describes the Yuuko that he has always seen ever since their first encounter, and Yuuko magically returns to her usual form. However, Teiichi is not contented to seeing Yuuko back to her usual look, and with a serious look on his face, he demands that he needs to see her remains. LIke the first time Teiichi looked at her bones, Yuuko initially refused. However, Teiichi's determination urged him on, so as Yuuko slumped to the floor, Teiichi enters the hidden room. Teiichi finds another surprise as he makes his way inside the room where Yuuko's remains are: Kirie is sitting on one corner, and appearing to be in tears. Teiichi uses a flashlight to make exploring easier, and he goes to check up on Yuuko's corpse, which he hasn't examined carefully before. There, Kirie and Teiichi discover that one of Yuuko's legs is fractured. Kirie realizes that Yuuko might have fallen and slowly died after not being rescued for several days. When Teiichi lights up another part of the room, they find something unusual. Near Yuuko's corpse is a room which looks like a small temple. There, they come up with a startling conclusion: Yuuko is not the girl behind the "Spirited Away" story. Upon their return to the clubroom, a downcast Kirie apologizes to Teiichi for looking like she was deceiving him. However, she still wants Teiichi to be careful when involving himself with Yuuko, as she still does not trust her; Kirie even presents herself to help out when Teiichi is in need. It seems that Kirie is the one who needs help, as merely seeing Yuuko gave her enough of a fright that she storms out of the clubroom. As Yuuko vents out her frustration for ending up letting Teiichi see her body, an exhausted Kirie rests in one of the hallways of the Old School Building, relieved that Yuuko will not pursue her from where she is. However, something else watches her from a distance... Characters By order of appearance *Kirie Kanoe *Teiichi Niiya *Yuuko Kanoe Locations *Paranormal Investigation Club Headquarters, Old School Building Trivia 'Unanswered Questions' *Why is there a temple at the place where Yuuko's remains are? *Who is stalking Kirie? Quotes *''"You took him... from me... You took Teiichi-kun... Unforgivable." — Yuuko's threatening remark to Kirie regarding the one responsible for Teiichi's doubts *"''How's my hair?" "Ahh. Your hair is black... long and straight..." "My skin?" "Completely white... almost transparent..." "Yeah... Is there anything else?" "Umm... You have almond eyes... and you're tall and slender... That's my Yuuko-san." — A dialogue between Yuuko and Teiichi, with the latter describing the former's features Category:Manga Chapters